


When Realization Hits You (chuusoul ver)

by hwyens



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwyens/pseuds/hwyens
Summary: When Jiwoo realized that she was actually doing all that- the impress thing not for other people, but only for her.“Don’t rub it in my face anymore. You’re just a flirt”“Your flirt, I may add Ms. Kim.""Did you just call me a Kim? So we're married now?" Jinsol asks"You wish."
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 20





	When Realization Hits You (chuusoul ver)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulsjiwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsjiwoo/gifts).



> This is literally just the Chuusoul version of When Realization hits you (Literally copy paste), a oneshot I did for Lipsoul. I just had to do it cause like, Chuusoul :( 
> 
> Also because LEGEND TWELVE <3

“LOOΠΔTIC’s Kim Jiwoo and ODD EYE CIRCLE’s Jung Jinsol rumored to be dating after dispatch releases a picture of them together having being “close” to each other. The former were known to be people in groups which rivaled each other due to having the same concept for their group and both the groups international fanbase. Kim Jiwoo has just recently come out to be a lesbian from her post’s in her official twitter account. Jung Jinsol has also done the same. Is it pure coincidence? Is Dispatch true? Or are Jinsol and Jiwoo just friends?

\---

“Babe don’t you think that it’s time for us to reveal our relationship?”

“We just came out to our fans Jindori, let them rest for a bit, then we’ll reveal it to them.”

“Wooming, you wanted them to take in the sudden coming out thing of the both of us but then we got caught by Dispatch.”

“I mean we didn’t really get caught, it’s only still a rumor and everyone is freaking out, what more if we tell them.” Jiwoo says to Jinsol slightly laughing since they still don’t know how they weren’t full on caught or exposed when they go on dates once or twice a week, even with their busy schedule

“Fine then, let’s reveal our relationship at the end of the month, but if either of us slip, we’re going to reveal it earlier okay?” Jinsol states.

“I’m down for that but let’s tell our groupmates first before we tell our fans okay?” 

\---

Everyone, as in everyone in the whole industry, supporters and just people in general was shocked at the unexpected rumor. Well for starters, Jinsol and Jiwoo didn’t look like a couple and they weren’t interacting much since their days in school and as far as people remember the idols were mere strangers and competition to each other. Heck even their close friends were shocked by the sudden dating rumor including Jiwoo and Jinsol. 

The shocking thing is that, apparently it all started back when they were still trainees dreaming and waiting to be debuted in a group and just high school girls studying hard to become highest honors, funny thing. Jiwoo and Jinsol were competing with each other just for that.

\---

Jinsol was a Junior in High School, whilst Jiwoo, was just a newly transferred Junior coming from another town with her best friend. Jiwoo’s plan was to transfer to a school in Seoul and aspire to be idols - together with her best friend, Jungeun.. 

Jiwoo being the hardworking new student she is, she wanted to be the one to be known as the newcomer ace of their school. She thought that in order to achieve that goal, she needed to join academic varsities. She did just as she thought.

She got into 3 varsities, major academics related and just went on with her studies. Still having the time to practice and train to be an idol with some of her friends from school, like Sooyoung and Jinsol.

Within the first half the month, she found a truly amazing person that could rival her in all ways, smarts, looks, singing and everything. She thought that if she beat this most worshipped person in the campus she can be more known in their school.

At the end of their first semester, she realized that her impact in the new school was not enough and thought that her dream was being an idol. 

At second thought, why was she trying so hard to impress people? 

People in general? Or a specific person?

\---

Jinsol lays in her bed beside Jiwoo. She snuggled up closer to her and hugged her from behind. 

It has been over 3 days since they have made that deal and the good thing is that no reporter asked about the rumors yet, aside from their friends. They weren’t telling their fans yet so they denied their relationship to their members and friends.

At this point, they’re wondering how they still weren’t caught cause they share the same apartment.

Since it wasn’t necessary for them to use dorms anymore, they’ve decided to just live together. 

Beats them, they still weren’t caught 

They are two full-fledged worldwide idols that are in a relationship. Their friends don’t know, their parents dont know, their fans don’t know and the whole world doesn’t know.

It’s better that way. They thought before, but they realized 

It’s better to be proud of each other without hiding.

“Hey Jinsol, do you happen to remember the first time we met in school?” 

Jinsol reminisces about their first meeting and smiles at the thought of the past. “Of course I wouldn’t forget it for the world, but seriously though Wooming, That time I didn’t think that you would be able to do that, I only thought you were shy and all but when you confronted me, you actually looked Hot, I want to see that side of you more, but I didn't forget your crying face.” saying the last part with a confident smirk.

“Miss Jung Jinsol, are you flirting with me?” 

“Are you that oblivious?” 

“Says the girl to which I did everything for her to notice me.” Jiwoo fastly states.

“It's not my fault I’m hard to impress and I’m loved by everyone in school that I didn’t notice you before, you were just like any of my hundred admirers before.”

“Don’t rub it in my face anymore. You’re just a flirt”

“Your flirt, I may add Ms. Kim."

"Did you just call me a Kim? So we're married now?" Jinsol asks

"You wish."

\---

When Jiwoo realized that she was actually doing all that- the impress thing not for other people, but only for her. 

For her.

For her to Notice. 

She immediately comes to Jungeun for advice, coming to their shared dorm in highschool.

Jungeun opens the door to their dorm loudly to catch the attention of the bubbly best friend she has, closes the door immediately and rushes towards the room of her friend surprising the latter.

“Kim Jungeun.”

Jungeun removes her airpods and asks. “What is it Jiwoo?”

“How do you know if you have a, uhm- a, uhm a “

“A what Jiwoo? A Ballpen? A candy? Eraser?”

“A liking to a person, as in like crushes .” Jiwoo whispered but loud enough for Jungeun to hear.

“JIWOO HAS A FUCKING CRUSH NOW LET’S GOOOO. CHUU BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST.” Jiwoo immediately covered the other girl’s mouth, shushing her. “And I don’t have a crush okay? I was just asking how you know if you have one.” 

“Well first of all, if you like someone, you probably will do anything for that person to notice you.”

Jiwoo already felt attacked by the first sentence that Jungeun said. A sentence alone can confirm her feelings for her. Realizing that that sentence was enough she runs outside and leaves Jiwoo alone while thanking her.

She ran and ran thinking about what happens now. 

So many questions

Fears.

Doubts. 

Worries. 

Luck is most probably on her side since she bumped into a person knocking both of them to the floor. 

As she looks as to who the person she fell with, shit, it's her.

Her friend.

Exhale. 

I'm so lucky Jiwoo thought. It would have been so embarrassing if I fell to the floor with Jinsol.

This would probably be the right time to help the other person up. She stood up and held her hand out for the other person to hold. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking my way please forgive me." Jiwoo said while bowing to the girl that just got up from the floor. 

"Nah it's okay we're cool,?" 

"Jiwoo, Kim Jiwoo."

"Ohh, you're the smart person with a good voice that everyone seems to be talking about anyway, my name is Haseul. Jo Hasel to be exact."

"It was nice knowing you Haseul, I apologize again for the incident earlier and also because I need to head my way now. Thank you." Jiwoo says to immediately escape the situation she led to herself. 

She excused herself and went to the restroom to think about things to herself instead of going outside to shout all her frustration she's feeling. 

As she went inside the girls restroom, she immediately locked the door and didn't bother to see whether there were people inside the stalls and just sat down slowly, her back touching the sink as she was going down. 

She covered her face with her hands and cried silently but expressing all her thoughts with words. 

“Why out of all the people that surround me. I like her.”

“I didn’t think about this, no I don’t like her.”

“She’s just pretty, it’s only admiration.” Jiwoo chanted to make her believe in herself, not realizing the presence of another person in front of her.

“Hey, Uhm Kim Jiwoo? Are you okay?” Jinsol says as she went out of the bathroom stall.

“No, I’m not. Does it look like I am? And do I know you- ” Jiwoo snapped at the person talking to her, voice faltering the second she looked up and saw Jinsol.

Jinsol felt the atmosphere in the room changed “Are you okay? From what I heard earlier you’re doubting your feelings for this specific girl.”

”Please just hate me, Yes I like this girl okay? So you can be disgusted by me and leave.” Jiwoo whispered the first part.

“Why would I be disgusted by you? Also I'm not leaving you alone, you need someone obviously.” 

“Cause I like girls??”

Jinsol realized that the other girl thought she was homophobic - oh nobody knew of her sexuality either. “Jiwoo, why would I be disgusted by that when I like girls too.” she says while looking directly at Jiwoo’s dark brown eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t think you also liked girls…..” 

“Well now you know, actually you’re probably the first person I came up to.”

“Should I be honored then?” Jiwoo says, slightly laughing.

JInsol sat beside the girl and looked at her side profile, even when she’s crying she looks ethereal. Unknowingly, Jinsol’s hand goes up to Jiwoo’s face and caresses it , using her hand to wipe away the tears that were being let out by her a while ago, gaining the attention of the said girl.

‘Shit she’s making things too hard for me’ Jiwoo thought and stood up from her previous position, looking down at JInsol who was frozen to her place.

JInsol also stood up next to Jiwoo and asked “Huh, what do you mean making things hard for you?”

Jiwoo panicked, not realizing she said her thoughts out loud. Thinking about options about how to play it off. 

She can’t find one and the most probable thing is just to confess.

“You! You’re making things hard for me!” Jiwoo takes a step closer to her, which caused Jinsol to move herself backward

“It’s the first time I’m meeting you!.” She takes another step forward, Jinsol moves back

“Yet I can’t help to like you!.” Another step, She moves backward again

“Cause you’re literally perfect!.” Another step. JInsol can’t go on anymore, her back feeling the coldness of the wall.

“And you make me feel things okay?!” Jiwoo steps forward to JInsol and using her arms to trap the taller girl’s body to the wall, faces only mere centimeters away 

Jiwoo realizes that she may have gone too far.

” I should've just not confessed, forget this happened.” 

Jinsol can’t take in the newly given information to her yet and when she does all she sees is a back facing towards her and Jiwoo going towards the door, but before Jiwoo could even take a step away, she feels slight pain in her back and a warm feeling on her lips- wait, what?

Before Jiwoo knew it, she was already pinned to the wall and was being kissed in her lips by Jinsol, a soft and cautious one, she may add. She didn’t expect her sudden confession going like this at all. Her eyes widened at the realization but answered back to the kiss.

Jiwoo reciprocated the kiss with a passionate one, the one that shows her true feelings and just like normal human beings do, they pull away, pants were heard as they regain their breath together from the lack of air.

“Fuck my Lungs. I wanted it to last longer.” Jiwoo, not so silently cursed.

Laughter was heard from the both of them after the long kiss they shared.

“GIve me your number, Jiwoo, I need to know more about you.” Jinsol said while winking at the girl making her heart go Whopoosh-

“Also, Jiwoo. Even though that was not long enough, you know you could ask for more from me.” 

\---

Time went by so fast and it was already near the end of the month. 

Chuusoul have decided to gather LOOΠΔTIC and ODD EYE CIRCLE to a dinner in their apartment to announce their relationship to them first and that to do it together, since it’ll be less scary that way.

Jiwoo was still in LOOΠΔTICs car with Vivi driving and the other members with her, since they had a group schedule that day, suddenly Jungeun asked Vivi to drive to her apartment first and all of her members, most especially Jungeun, Sooyoung and Heejin agreed enthusiastically, since it will be the first time Jiwoo has invited all of them into them apartment she lives in.

“Is there any occasion Jiwoo?” Hyejoo asked.

Jiwoo only replied “You’ll find out later.” which caused her members to be more curious about what she was planning, Whilst Vivi? She was just chilling.

\---

The whole ODD EYE CIRCLE has already arrived at Jinsol’s shared apartment and saw the amount of peach and blue surrounding the whole flat. The younger members of OEC: Chaewon, Yerim and Yeojin wanted a tour of the apartment and Jinsol agreed to the request. She led the way through the whole flat, except for the bedroom.

“Jinsol, why don’t you have pictures of yourself?” Haseul asks

“Wooming- I mean, I didn’t want to put up pictures of myself.” 

“Who’s Wooming?” Hyunjin asks

“Do you have a girlfriend??” Chaewon continued

“Or perhaps a boyfriend?” Yerim says all smiley

“What Happened to your dating rumor with Chuu??” Yeojin questions.

They were all cut off by the sound of the door passcode being unlocked, signaling that another person - a group of people rather, were also present inside the unit.

“Baby! I’m back, I’m with my members already!” Jiwoo shouts to the hallway while removing her shoes. Her words made her whole group confused. 

Jiwoo has a girlfriend?????

She welcomed her group to the living room only to be welcomed by a minute long kiss by her soulmate aka girlfriend, Jinsol. People inside the living room were stunned at the scene unfolding underneath their eyes and just purely shocked.

Catching their breaths and realizing that there was an audience Jinsol spoke up 

“Hey babe, oh let me introduce myself to your members first. Hiii! Jinsol imnida, I’m Wooming’s girlfriend, babe introduce yourself to my group mates too.” Jinsol says the last sentence for Jungeun.

“Uhmm, Hey guys I’m Kim Jiwoo, Jinsol’s girlfriend.”

After both introductions, a bunch of squealing can be heard throughout the apartment and Chuusoul thinks they’d be kicked out of their unit if the noise won’t die down.

“You guys are a couple for real?” 

“OH my Girl, I support!!”

“You guys look so cute together!!”

And a bunch of more compliments were passed to Jinsol and Jiwoo’’s relationship and soon the gathering / meetup confrontation became a Q&A session for when, how and what happened in their relationship.

“Who confessed first?” Heejin asks the both of them, curious for the unknown answer.

“3,2,1 go.” Jinsol pointed at Jiwoo whilst the other person pointed at herself. 

“So Jiwoo confessed first?” Jungeun asked, not believing it. The both of them only nodded their heads.

“We know now that Jiwoo confessed first, so Jinsol, when did she confess to you?”

“Easy, 5 ago.” Jinsol answered

“5 months ago?” Chaewon asks.

“No, 5 years ago.” She nonchalantly replied.

“What the fuck, 5 years ago? So that was like when we were in college, Jiwoo?” Jungeun asks again, not being able to process the fact that her bestfriend was not single for 5 years already

“Yes, what the fuck?”

“I third that.”

Jiwoo replies “Yes, 5 years ago.” 

“Okay then, so how did she confess to you Jinsol?” Yerim asks, genuinely curious.

“She confessed admiration then we clicked.” Jinsol says smiling.

“You sure you’re not leaving anything out babe?” Jiwoo says teasingly to Jinsol.

“Okay guys, spill. NOW.” Haseul orders both of them

Jiwoo started from the part where she bumped into Haseul and went to the restroom to the part where Jinsol asked for her number and all. Jinsol also added a few notes after their first encounter, like their dates and all that to the ice cream parlor.

“Jinsol, I didn’t think you were the type of person to kiss someone you didn’t know at that time.” Hyunjin teases the girl.

“Shut up. Jiwoo is a different case, I don’t go up to people and kiss them straight up, that’s only reserved for Wooming.”

“You guys are so cute you know that?”

“Yes we know.”

“So, when are you guys gonna reveal it to the public?”

\---

“About…. Now” Jinsol replies as she posts in her official account a picture of her and Jiwoo from their last date, a picture of her kissing Jiwoo’s forehead with the captions: 

“Together Forever. I love you Wooming <3 “

“Ya’ll did you ask permission from our agencies?”

“Nah, Fuck BBC.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea that's all..... also please be too hard on me, also please don't mind many misspelling or errors. xoxo
> 
> Please have time to read TWELVE'S AUs on twitter @chuusoulhyewon <3


End file.
